Luvdisc works wonders in love and past tales
by KrspaceT
Summary: Knowing both Terra and Ven have feelings for her, but she only loves Ven, she asks Thomas to hatch a plan to hook them up without hurting Terra too much. Many pokemon, and two OC's, Thomas and a new one. T For a slight suggesty bit with swimsuits, other
1. Luvdisc works wonders in love

Well, I have decided to expand on Thomas's mentioned strong friendship with Terra, but really Aqua and Ven. Read and review. Aqua and Ven forever!!

The sound of swords clashing woke Aqua up. Looking around she noticed Thomas wasn't by the fire, but Ven and Terra were. Sighing she snuck off looking for Thomas. A distance away he saw him sparing with someone. He was of medium height; with strong arms and stout legs. Thomas and he were engaging each other with their keyblades, Thomas's which resembled a purple T with a morby morpher keychain and his of a green color, hooked blade and a N keychain. Then Thomas's keyblade contacted him in the stomach before he said

" Dead"

" Good game there Thomas, you defiantly keep me on my toes." He said.

" Aqua, I sense you, don't bother hiding" Thomas sighed as Aqua walked out.

" Hello, so you are Aqua. I am Colton, the keyblade wielder of Hogwarts. The elders of the keyblade ask that you four stay here for a while in case there are unversed movements," he said before walking off.

" So, we are stuck here" Aqua said crossing her arms.

" Yes it would seem that way" Thomas said de summoning his keyblade. " Colton and I both have abilities other than that of the keyblade. For that reason we like to practice against each other to keep us strong."

" Thomas, I was meaning to ask you something," Aqua said nervously.

" And what is it?"

" Its about Terra and Ven. Do they have a crush on me?"

" Does a tree have roots? Of course they do. In fact, from meeting most of the other keyblade wielders around our age, they all seem to have crushes on you. Aqua I will admit you are quite pretty, but then again being a Jedi, or a keyblade jedi, or keyblade jedi spell weaver pokemon trainer, well you get the idea I am not even attempting to pursue a relationship."

" Oh, you are aware. I guess you never mentioned it to me because you thought I would freak out" Aqua said understanding. Thomas nodded and she said " I too have a crush, but on just Ven. Thomas, do you have any ideas for hooking me up with Ven without hurting Terra too much".

" Hmm, a challenge, but I will accept. This plan shall be finished for you before those two sleepy heads wake up" Thomas told her. Nodding she walked back to camp while Thomas walked off looking for the right place. After about five minutes he walked up to a large clearing.

" This will do, I choose you Golem" Thomas said calling out the large boulder pokemon Golem. Using the force he made a small hole in the ground about an inch deep.

" Golem use roll out in the small hole and do it until I say to stop" grunting golem began to roll and roll quickly expanding the hole. Waiting until it was to a point where it was the size of a standard house pool and about five feet deep at the center he called back Golem.

" Plusle, Minun your up" Thomas said calling the teammate electric rabbit pokemon Plusle and Minun.

" Okay, both of you use helping hand" both of them began and he felt extra power growing. Now diving into the ancient language he said harden the soil until nothing can permeate it. With the extra energy from Plusle and Minun he hardened the soil to prevent water from getting out. Keeping them in he called out some more pokemon.

" Come on out Quagsire, Walrein and Slowking" he said calling out the newt pokemon Quagsire, the walrus pokemon Walrein and the super intelligent water pokemon Slowking.

" Plusle and Minun helping hand, and everyone else water gun" Thomas said as the boosted pokemon began firing water into the hole. As it began to fill Thomas got out one more pokemon.

" Hippowdon your up" Thomas said calling out the sand releasing hippo Hippowdon. Using the force he stopped the sandstorm that accompanied it and began to put down a beach surrounding it. Soon in about five minutes he had a nice lake with a surrounding beach. Calling them all back he set the next part of the plan in motion.

Morning

Yawning and stretching her arms out Aqua woke up. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she noticed posters with arrows on them pointing somewhere.

" Aqua, what are you looking at" Ven said waking up as did Terra. Noticing the arrows they followed them through the woods to their surprise a lake.

" There is a lake here" Terra said confused. Overnight Thomas had added a beach side shack. Walking up to it, the closed windows were opened and to the three's surprise Thomas was inside. He now had a Jamaican looking wig and beach cloths

" So, man welcome to my little slice of a lake, man. So man today is our free day man. So are you three going to stay here man?" Thomas said sounding Jamaican.

" Thomas, please stop talking like that," Aqua said catching on. He had set up the beach last night, but what else did he plan?

" Oh come on man. Let me at least act the part. I am just trying to make it fun while we are stuck here. And anyway if any unversed are walking around they will come here man" Thomas said trying to shake off the accent. While Terra and Ven walked out to get their swimsuits, Aqua stayed briefly.

" Thomas, how is a beach going to hook me up with Ven without devastating Terra, unless you want them to go all hormone over me and my bikini?"

" No, actually I plan to use a little lie spread with planned coincidence. Your see, so just play the part." Intrigued she went to change. Thomas then got out three poke balls; Goldeen, Finneon and Luvdisc.

Later

" Beach day" Ven said running for the water, with Terra close behind them. Sighing Thomas stopped them with the force. They were wearing swim trunks; Ven had a brownish colored one and Terra a black one. Then Aqua caught up to them. She was in an aqua blue bikini; attracting the attention of Ven and Terra.

" Okay, now I may want to warn you about something. For odd reasons this lake has a link to Pokemon castle" Thomas said letting them look in the water noticing a portal (really it is a illusion generated by magic powered by Thomas with a hidden core of energy stored in a gem he got with Plusle and Minun the night before with enough juice for the day). " Now please note that water pokemon may appear so be warned for any aggressive ones" he said as a school of Goldeen and Finneon swam in the water. All but one of each were actually copies courtesy of double team that came out of a small channel Thomas placed in for pokemon. Swimming through the portal (channel) he let the guys jump in the lake with Aqua right behind.

Several hours in the lake later

Terra was out of the lake to get to the bathroom, the time Thomas had been waiting for. Those drinks he ordered defiantly went through, and now it was time to act. Sending his Luvdisc into the lake it double-teamed and began swimming around.

" Aqua, what are they" Ven asked mystified.

" Describe them" Thomas asked as if he didn't know.

" They look like heart shaped fish"

" Luvdisc. They say if a couple of them swim by a couple, it is a sign of true love.

" True love" Aqua said understanding Thomas's plan, and seeing the eyes of Ven it worked. But then Terra got back in hearing distance as they appeared.

" Aqua, I have always had; feelings for you" Ven started before Aqua pulled him in for a kiss.

" What" Terra said shocked?

" I love you Ven" Aqua said happily _and Thank you Thomas_


	2. Gantuous Gantu

Okay, I am starting a few chapters of some other past exploits of Thomas in Kingdom hearts purely ( Areas that crossover are seperate)

note the first chapter has yet to happen

"Watch out" Aqua yelled at Stitch from behind. Leaping she cut down a few unversed that were going to tackle him.

Meanwhile

"This is such a low tech place, give me my worlds ships any day" Thomas sighed walking around the ship. "No R2 units, sad" and with that opened a door with his keyblade before he came upon a small yellow thing. From its antennas sparked electricity. With a nervous shrug Thomas jumped at it. The thing swerved out of his way before sending electricity at him. Rolling to avoid it he chucked his keyblade at it, distracting it long enough for him to summon his lightsabre and send a slash of green energy from it into it. As it flew away, Thomas left on his tour of the ship.

Back to Aqua and Stitch

"Whitch way is out Stitch" Aqua asked it. With a turned head he pointed the way Thomas was running, but a corner blocked their sights. Running she ended up colliding into him.

"Oh, Thomas didn't see you there" Aqua said pushing herself up.

"Not a problem" Thomas said dusting himself off. "You found an alien I see? Well we better hope he can help" and then he gestured to the unversed behind him.

"Suata ( I can't capture his voice)" Stitch yelled before tearing a chunk of metal out of the wall and sending it through the lead unversed. Then as they panicked, Thomas summoned his keyblade as did Aqua and they cut the rest down.

"That worked" Thomas noted. Then they heard a loud crashing. Walking up to them was a giant whale thing. Stitch growled at it angirly.

"Gantu!"

"Did he just say my name, its getting smarter" the whale muttered.

" Hand over that abomination, 626" Gantu said imposingly to Aqua and Thomas"

" Sure" Thomas said sarcasticly as his keyblade formed into his hands. Charging Gantu grabbed Thomas in his grip before Thomas sent his keyblade into Gantu, forcing him back and to drop him.

"DIamond dust" Aqua said sending ice out of her keyblade into Gantu, freezing him. As he thawed, Stitch climbed onto his leg and started punching it.

"Get off cretin" he said rolling his leg to force Stitch into Aqua, knocking them out.

" I must thank you for that" Thomas smirked as his lightsabre appeared in a flash of light.

"Wha?"

"You see, I haven't decided to show them what my full power is, and now that you knocked her out, Letta!" and then Gantu was frozen in place. Then using the force Thomas had him spin like a top, until he crashed into a wall as the spell was ceased. Then charging his lightsabre Thomas sent a huge wave of energy into Gantu, sending him into the wall out cold. As he de summoned his blade, Aqua woke up.

"You, took down that behemoth"

"He isn't that smart" Thomas reflected before leading them out


End file.
